


A Destiel Short Story

by SchruteFarmslol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchruteFarmslol/pseuds/SchruteFarmslol
Summary: Go along with Castiel and his children as he tells the story of Destiel





	A Destiel Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Read with caution

"How did you and papa get together?" i look at Annabelle and smile a small smile "kids gather around, I'm going to tell you a story." all three of the kids sit down infront of me. "this is the story of how me and papa got together. I first saw him when we were 13"

_The first day of school was always my favorite. I know it sounds weird but, i love school. I love the smell of books and i love the aroma. No, i am totally kidding. I hate school. Everyone is so  rude. You're either a jock or you're a jocks nerd. Our school smells like B.O and perfume. Our books smell like 60 years of use._

_I walked into the school doors and instantly felt everyone's eyes on me. I look at the floor and continue walking until i make it to my locker. I open the door and put in all of my books before taking, back out, my math books. I keep my head down, again, and walk to Ms. Harvalle's classroom. I open the door and quickly take the seat in the back corner. "You're in my seat." i look up and see a pair of greenish brown eyes. "s-sorry." i stutter out before grabbing my things "it's alright. I'll just sit next to you." he says sliding into the seat next to mine. "Dean." i look at him with wide eyes "this is usually the time when you say you're  name back." i nod slightly  "C-Castiel." he chuckles. My cheeks start getting hot  "Why have i never seen you around here?" i shrug my shoulders "i don't talk to jocks." i say simply. He nods "well you should. You're cute." i instantly look away and start blushing even more._

"You blushed alot when you were talking to papa." i nod and blush "look, you're doing it again just thinking about papa." i laugh a little "Now, tell how you got together." Trevor, the youngest, says.

_I have never been to somebody's house outside of family ever. And now Dean wants me to come over for God knows what. We have gotten closer over the last month. I meet some of his friends, Charlie, Jo, Benny, and his brother Sam. Him and Gabriel seem to be getting along a bit too well. "Castiel. Let's go." i groan as i trudge downstairs. I look at my mom and she smiles "here are my keys. Be careful. Be back by 8." i groaned as i took the keys and went outside. I don't want to go. I get in the car and drive to the address. I knock on the door and it swings open. "Castiel." Dean hugs me and i just stand there "this is the part where you hug back." i nod slightly before hugging him back with a bl-_

"see. Another blush." Anna, the oldest states

_"never have I ever cheated on a test?" i ask, i was never good at games. He puts down a finger "never have I ever had a first kiss." he puts down a finger and i sheepishly keep mine up. "wait what! A stud like you? Man, that's crazy." i nod "i never talk to anyone so no first kiss." i say simply "never have i ever kissed a girl." he rolls his eyes and puts down a finger "never have i ever got an 100%." i put down a finger. "never have i ever kissed a boy." he puts a finger down. "wait really?" he nods then smashes his lips on mine before taking them off "see. I have." i blink a few times "i-i never d-denied it." he shrugs "do it again." i say. He smiles before, lightly, kissing me. "Castiel Misha Shurley, wanna go on a date sometime?" i nod._

"ewwwwww." i roll my eyes. "now" Annabelle says "now engagement."

_"Dean!" i yell as i wrap onto him "angel!" he says back, hugging me "how was work?" i ask as i get off of him "eh. Work is work. How was work for you?" i shrug "eh. Work is work." he smiles a little "Cas, we have been together for 8 years. Ever since 13." i nod "crazy." i say turning  around to go into the living room "i love you." i turn around "i love you T-DEAN WHAT THE HELL  IS THAT!" I yell as he holds a box. I stay where I am, about 3 feet from Dean. He looks at the ring then back at me "a ring. I have been in love with you for 8 years. I want to be in love with you for 8 trillion more. After that, you're on your own." i laugh a little and move closer. "Castiel Misha Shurley. Will you marry me?" i nod "what a cheesy way to do it Winchester but, of course." i say. He chuckles as he gets up and puts it on my finger. "Mr. Castiel Winchester."_

The three kids all shed tears "i don't want you and papa to split up." Anna says clutching onto my leg "please stay with papa. You guys are so in love." i smile sadly at the three "we may be but, things happen and the love fades but never leaves." they all start hysterically crying. I bring them all into me "hey, i will always love your papa okay. I never will not." i shed a tear "and i will always love you three. I may not be around everyday anymore, but i will be around when i can." Anna looks at me "Please don't leave us." my heart breaks in half and i start crying more. "i don't want to." i whisper.

"I'm  ho-what is happening?" i look at Dean "papa. Please stay with daddy please." Anna says clutching onto his leg. He picks her up "kiddo." Annabelle and Trevor leave me and latch onto him "things happen. Me and daddy may not be together anymore but, we will always be there for eachother and you. I still love daddy, it's just that things change." _like you cheating._ I think _why Lisa  anyone but Lisa_ "daddy do you still love papa." "i always will." "then stay together." Trevor says, i sigh. "in different circumstances i would. I mean, we spent 24 years and 10 months together but, things change. "the paper's aren't even mailed yet papa." Trevor says, i raise a brow at Dean "Castiel can we talk?" i shake my head "not now Dean. Why didn't you send the papers yet?" i ask he sighs and looks at the kids "go to your rooms." they all sniffle and head upstairs. "Castiel. I made a mistake. A small mistake. She meant nothing. It was a drunken mistake." i look at him "drunk or not, you still did it." he sighs and sheds a tear, a perfect tear "please Cas. We can work this

 _Out" he pleaded i just shook my head and stepped away from him as the tears started flowing "She meant nothing. I love you soooooo much more." i shake my head again "so you love her." he looks down "i always will have a little part of me that loves her Cas." i wipe my tears and fix my posture "i think we should divorce." his face falls "w-what? N-no please Cas. Don't so this." i sigh "i wish i didn't have to Dean but, we can't get through this._   _We can't." i say walking out of the room_

"no Dean, we can't. If it was anyone else, we could but it was Lisa, the person you said not to worry about." he starts letting out more tears "Cas please. I love you. So much. I need you." my heart breaks in two "Dean, i love you too. I will always love you. But, you cheated and i can't forgive that. I am sorry. I really am." i kiss him once more before looking in his eyes "Goodbye Dean." i say before leaving.

I came back a few weeks later to clear my conscience.

_"Castiel?" his eyes were puffy and he looked horrible, "come in." he says before stepping out of the way. I step in and the house looked amazing. "i kept it clean, the way you always loved it." i suddenly hear patters of feet "DADDY!" I hear, crap, i look down and see my three babies, "are you and papa together again?" i look at Dean and he smiles hopefully, "that isn't why i am here." his face falls and the kids start crying. "i hate you daddy for hurting papa." My heart aches, my body aches, my life crumbles at those words. "don't say that. We have been over this. It isn't daddy's fault. Now go up to your rooms." they all run up the stairs. "Castiel." i look at Dean, "why are you here?" i sigh. "are you straight?" He looks dumfounded "no. You should know that." "are you bisexual?" he thinks "i-i think so." i nod "how come." he sighs and sits on the floor, i follow "Castiel, before we met at 13, i was dating Lisa, which you know, and she was my first kiss, hand hold, everything except, you know. I am attracted to Lisa. I have never ever been attracted to another girl, ever. That is why she is always in my heart. I will always love her but, i can look at a boy and be like HOLY FUCK WHO ARE YOU? And, if i am being honest, i have done that with you and Benny. But, i have had attractions to boys." i stop him "Dean, you're bisexual for Lisa Braeden and that is why we can't be together. It isn't because you're bisexual. Heavens no, it is because of Lisa. She has always been there. She has always been in the shadows trying to take. Take you away, and i-i can't let it happen." i start crying into my hands. "b-but she ruined it and took you away from me anyway. The one thing i didn't want to happen. Lisa Braeden breaking us up. 20 plus years Winchester and all it took was Lisa Braeden." i start laughing a little and stand up "I'm sorry for this. I am. I shouldn't of came."he stands up and grabs my hand "Sam and Gabriel. God Damn Sam and Gabriel did it first. I can't believe it." i look down "Sam and Gabriel are the first couple in our families to stay married for 25 years. One month off. Damn them." he says. I smile a little. "please send in the papers." he shakes his head. "never have i ever kissed a boy." he puts down a finger and so do i. He smashes his lips on mine and places his hand on the small of my back. "Dean." i say in between his kisses. I give up on getting him to stop and put all of my anger and sadness in the kiss. We pull apart and gasp for air. "I-I love you." he says, "and I love you Dean." he smiles "b-" "don't say but. Please dont say but. We can work this out. We can. I promise to stay away from her. I promise to stay with you forever. I promise. I will do anything, just don't say but." he says putting his forehead on mine. "but, to love you even more. I need my rings back." he smiles and runs off. I smile to myself "kids come here." i hear him say, they all come down wiping their eyes. "we weren't crying. We promise." they all come down and i watch them follow Dean over to me. He gets on one knee and the kids scream "Castiel, i know i made a mistake. A big one but, please don't end it on that. Give me a second chance, us a second chance." i giggle "i will just, don't do it again." he slips them on my finger. "YAY DADDY AND PAPA ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!" they all tackle me to the ground._

That is how i ended up married for many more years to the man of my dreams.

_"we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of two of the greatest people known to man kind. Dean Winchester, a loving husband, a loving father, a loving brother amd son and Castiel Shurley, a devoted and loving husband, a wonderful father, and an even better brother and son. I have been told that some people would like to say words." Lucifer steps down and stiffles a cry._

_The first to step up is the oldest,_

_"my dads have been through hell and back but, they always ended up together. I remeber when i was small, i looked up at my daddy and told him i hated him, everyday after that i told him i loved him. Never missing a day. I loved them both, so much and i wish that they were still here but, i know that they are happy with the Lord God." she starts shedding a few tears before sitting. Sam and Gabriel stand up next,_

_"Dean was the best brother, and the only brother i ever had. He had always tried to make everything about me, never him. Even till his last breath he wondered if i was okay, his very last words to me were "Sammy, i think I'm going to die any minute. I just want to make sure you're okay. I love you, i know i never say that but i do and i want to make sure that you're okay" i informed him that i was then he took his last breath. I believe that he was holding on for me."_

_"Castiel Misha Shurley-Winchester was the best goddamm brother i could ask for. No matter how much i pranked him, no matter how mad he got, he always was there for me when i needed it. He didn't care about himself, more everyone else. I remember him telling me "Gabriel, you have to look at the other side before you do something. Being selfish gets you nowhere."  like Dean, Cas's last words to me were "Gabey, i-i can't breath too well but i want to know if you're okay. Are you okay?" i then nodded and he smiled at me, his last words were asking if i was okay." Gabriel starts breaking down and Sam issues him to sit. Sam rubs his back,_

_"we lower these graves so they can have a safe passage to Heaven. We give them our love, we hope they have safe travels to paradise. Castiel and Dean Winchester, may your legacies live on." Lucifer says wiping his tears, he steps back with his family and watches the graves lower._

_"we love you Cassie and Dean. We love you forever."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
